


Know When to Hold 'Em

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Humor, Lapdance, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Strip Games, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala introduces the team to a new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know When to Hold 'Em

Daniel went through the rhombus-shaped cards he'd taken from Vala's seat at the table. He'd only gotten halfway through when Vala returned with Sam, reached across the table, and snatched them away from him. "No peeking!" She winked and sank back into her chair, shuffling the cards he had messed up. They were in casual outfits, having gone twenty-four full hours without a crisis on base. They were in Sam's house, her living room furniture pushed out of the way to form a ring around their card table. The lights were low elsewhere in the house, giving the sensation that they were on a stage, and Cameron was currently debating the music options at Sam's iPod dock. 

"Just pick something, Mitchell." Jack took a swig of his beer and glanced at Vala. "What are those anyway?"

"Just something in case you get bored with your Texas Hold Them."

Daniel started to correct her, but he didn't really see the point. Sam returned from her bathroom, still wearing jeans and a cream-colored bra with black lace. When she picked up her cards, her bare right arm brushed Teal'c's left. The Jaffa was clad only in a pair of black silk boxer shorts and white socks, a situation that had led to him sitting out the last few hands. Daniel still had his undershirt and jeans, while Jack was fully-clothed. Cameron had on a shirt long enough to reach mid-thigh, so he'd sacrificed his underwear as a way to liven up the festivities. 

Janet and Vala were both in their lingerie, and Janet hugged herself against the cool air whenever she wasn't holding her cards or making a bet. Vala, on the other hand, posed proudly in her royal-blue lace, tossing her hair back and rolling her shoulders to show off her curves. She'd initially been shocked when Sam suggested Strip Poker, but she eagerly got into the spirit of the game. Daniel explained it as a ritual that began one movie night when they realized they had all seen each other naked at some point during the past few years, so there was really very little reason for forced modesty. Jack upped the ante (as it were) by suggesting the game, and Sam eagerly agreed.

They quickly realized that they were dealing with a cardsharp with a distinct advantage; she had a seventy-five percent chance of having a very good night, whereas the guys only had a twenty-five percent chance of getting her out of her clothes. The balance shifted even further when they discovered Sam was excellent at cards and Teal'c, against all odds, proved to be terrible at bluffing. After six games ended with Sam sitting at the table with three nude men, they expanded their repertoire to other games.

Jack gestured at Teal'c and then pointed at Vala's cards. "Let's give it a shot. Maybe Teal'c will have a chance at this game."

Sam chuckled and looked at Teal'c, who took the good natured ribbing with a slight smile. Sam glanced down at the front of his shorts and suppressed the shudder that ran through her. Vala scanned the faces around the table to gauge their interest and then smiled.

"Well, glad to see you're all open to new experiences. First everyone has to put their clothes back on. We have to start from a fresh slate."

Janet eagerly pulled her sweater back over her head, standing up to get her jeans on. Sam buttoned her shirt as Teal'c got back into his jeans and V-neck T-shirt. Soon everyone was dressed again, and the scene was as innocent as an after-dinner luncheon. Vala had stopped shuffling long enough to get back into her skirt and blouse, and she asked Daniel to help her clear the center of the table. 

"Okay. This game is about more than just clothing. There are actions involved. Everyone okay with that?" She looked to Teal'c at her left and Jack to her right, then swept her gaze clockwise from Jack to Janet to Cam, Daniel and Sam. No one objected and she took a deep, steadying breath as she began to deal. "Excellent! This is the first hand. Everyone keeps their cards face-down in front of them until someone challenges."

Everyone received two cards. Sam lifted the top corner of the diamond-shaped cards to see what she had. _Give Someone a Drink_ and _Take Something Off Someone_. She raised an eyebrow and looked around to see that everyone else was peeking as well. She cleared her throat and sat back as Vala dealt everyone three more cards from a second deck.

"This is the second hand. These cards are what you use to bet, and the highest scorer at the end of the round gets to make a challenge. The cards are numbered from one to twenty."

Sam received her second hand and looked at the cards. A three, a two and a seven. 

Vala tapped the numbered cards into a neat stack and put them down. "Now! Betting begins. If you think you have the best hand, you bet. If you don't, you resign and risk the chance of being the victim of a challenge."

One to twenty, and Sam only had twelve? She shook her head and put her cards down. Daniel and Janet bet, and after some consideration Jack met their bets. Cameron resigned and Teal'c - after much self-debate, resigned as well. Vala bet. "Okay. So it's just the Alien, the General and the Doctors. Samantha, Teal'c, and Cameron get to watch. When we have a winner, they can only choose from the four of us that are left for the challenge. Got it?"

"Sure," Jack said. 

"I raise five," Vala said.

Jack met her, raised her another five. Janet bet ten, and Sam raised an eyebrow. She could usually tell when Janet was bluffing, but she was a blank slate tonight. The bets went round and round until finally Daniel put down his cards. Jack resigned next, leaving Janet and Vala the last ones standing. After a bit of bluffing they showed their cards to reveal Janet had the higher number. She grinned, and Vala pulled a fake moue of disappointment. 

"I hate losing. But now we get to demonstrate the reward portion! Janet, you may now issue a challenge card to anyone who took part in the betting round." She raised an eyebrow, arms folded on the table in front of her, obviously hoping it would be her.

Janet lifted the top corner of her cards, head tilted to the side to read them. She pursed her lips and looked at her potential victims. "Okay," she said. She glanced at Sam. "I have to pick from the bettors?"

"Afraid so, dear."

Sam smiled. "Next time."

Janet grinned. "And I have to show the card?"

"Yes," Vala said. "But you can wait until after you do the action."

Janet pushed her chair back and stood up. She smoothed her skirt over her thighs and walked around the table. She gestured for Vala to stand up. Vala beamed, squealed quietly, and stood up. She turned to face Janet and held her hands out to the side. Janet ran her eyes over Vala's body, then sank slowly to her knees. Everyone's attention was riveted to the scene as Janet lifted Vala's skirt and ducked her head underneath it.

"Ooh," Vala shuddered and closed her eyes. She rocked her hips one way, then the other, then did a quick shimmy. She chuckled throatily as Janet maneuvered until her face was visible again. She had the waistband of Vala's panties in her teeth, twisting her head to get them down her thighs until they finally dropped to her feet. Vala braced her hand on Janet's shoulder as she stepped out of them. 

"That's trickier than it looks." Janet stood and Vala handed her the underwear. "To the victor go the spoils?"

"That's optional." She winked and took her seat, and Janet went back to hers. She put the panties on the table next to her chips and tossed her challenge card onto the middle of the table. _Remove an Article of Someone's Clothing with your Teeth._

Jack, Teal'c and Sam all checked their challenge cards again. Daniel cleared his throat. "This could get, um. Interesting."

Vala grinned. "Is everyone ready for another hand?"

#

Sam peeked at her cards and pulled out _Give Someone a Drink_. She looked around the table at her potential victims. Since the first demonstration, everyone had been reluctant to sit out a round. They didn't want to eliminate themselves from the most fun part of the game, so Sam had the entire table to pick from. She looked across the table at Janet, their eyes locked, holding the stare until Janet's cheeks turned red.

Finally Janet gave in. "Oh, God, just do it."

Sam stood up and took a drink of her Diet Coke. She held it in her mouth as she walked around the table. She stroked the back of Janet's head with one hand, ran the fingers of her other hand up Janet's chin, and tilted her head back. She bowed down and pressed her lips to Janet's. Janet cupped the back of Sam's head and parted her lips, and Sam opened her mouth to share the soda with her. Janet gulped as she swallowed, and then their tongues dueled for a moment before Sam pulled back. She licked Janet's lips, brushed her thumb over her own, and walked back to her seat. She tossed her card onto the table so everyone could see it. 

Vala cleared her throat. "Um... that's usually played subserviently. You know, holding the glass, kneeling, tilting the drink to their lips. But... yeah." She blushed and cleared her throat. "Points for originality. Creativity is a big plus. Who deals now?"

"I have a question." Daniel was missing his shirt, the casualty of a round Vala had won. "One of my challenge cards is written in red ink."

"I have one of those, too," Janet said.

"Oh! I forgot. Those can be enacted in private. You can just take your designated victim down to Samantha's bathroom and take care of it. But then you have to let us know what you did."

Daniel looked at his cards, raised his eyebrow, and coughed. "Okay. Another round of drinks while Vala shuffles?"

#

Jack rested his palms on Sam's bathroom counter, eyes closed as Daniel knelt in front of him. Jack's jeans were around his knees, his briefs tangled around his thighs, and Daniel was teasing the tip of Jack's cock with his tongue. He held Jack's balls in the palm of one hand, the other slowly sliding up and down the length of his shaft. Once he was hard enough, Daniel took out the lipstick he'd borrowed from Janet.

Jack looked down and watched as Daniel ran the tip of the makeup over his shaft. It felt cold and smooth and, when he opened his eyes again, D.J. was written between the head of Jack's cock and the whitening pubic hair. He exhaled sharply and moved his hand to the back of Daniel's head, stroking his hair until Daniel began pulling his underwear back up.

"What are you doing?"

"My card was _Initial Someone's Cock._ That's as far as I can go."

"That's _torture_ ," Jack growled.

Daniel shrugged. "Take it up with Vala. It's her game." He kissed Jack, then stepped back and opened the bathroom door.

Sam and Vala were blocking the exit, with Cameron, Janet and Teal'c lined up down the hallway behind them. Vala grinned.

"It said private. It didn't say we couldn't listen. Bravo, Daniel, for following the rules."

"Remember that when it's my turn to challenge, Miss Mal Doran." Jack adjusted his jeans, moving past them and trying to ignore the looks that Sam, Janet and Teal'c cast at his crotch as he went back to the game. Vala snickered and followed him, while Daniel held up the lipstick to Janet.

"If you don't want this back..."

"Are you kidding?" She snatched it from him and said, "I'll think of him every time I wear this shade." She winked, blew him a kiss, and hooked her arm around Sam's to guide her back to the table for another round.

#

Teal'c won his round and furrowed his brow as he examined his cards. He looked at Sam and said, "Colonel Carter. I afraid I am unfamiliar with this term. If you are willing..." He handed it to her.

 _Get a Lap Dance_.

Sam grinned and put the card face down on the table. "Oh. I think Janet would be better at that than I am." Janet raised an eyebrow. "But I'll give it a shot. Get up... move your chair so that I have some room." He positioned his chair a few feet from the table and Sam stood in front of him. She swayed her hips, running her hands over her hips and lifting her shirt slightly to reveal her stomach before moving higher to cup her breasts.

She stepped forward and straddled his thighs, reaching out to rest her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down, letting her mostly-unbuttoned shirt (the result of Cameron's card challenging _Show Someone's Underwear_ ) drape open to show her breasts. She arched her back, letting her spine become liquid as she swayed above him. She rocked her hips and watched him watching her. 

She turned and lowered himself into his lap, extending her right leg and reaching back to hold his hip as she pressed down into him. She felt the length of his erection against her ass and blushed, turning to look over her shoulder as she rubbed herself against his lap. She leaned back, her shoulders against his chest, and tilted her head until she could give him a kiss. His tongue slid across her lips, and she smiled as she pulled back and stood up. She straightened her clothes and stroked his cheek before she got back into her seat.

Teal'c pulled his chair back to the table, as close as most of the team had ever seen him to looking flustered. 

Janet took a long sip of water and then fanned her face. "Phew, I don't know if I would have done better than that, Sam."

"You've given me better lap dances than that."

"Well," Janet said, affecting the Southern accent she put on when she was teasing or flirting, "maybe I'm just a voyeur at heart."

"Hear-hear," Cam said.

#

Daniel was the first one to run out of cards. He and Cameron returned from the bathroom - Daniel tucking his shirt into his pants while Cam finished wiping off his mouth - and he looked forlornly at his cards. "So am I out?"

"You got a blowjob and gave General O'Neill a hand job," Sam said. "How greedy are you?"

"I just don't want to miss out."

Vala said, "People can still challenge you. Or! You can purchase two more challenge cards with your winnings."

Daniel looked at his chips. "Okay. What the hell? Give me two more." He and Vala made the exchange.

Jack said, "Hold on. How long does this game go?"

"Until everyone is satisfied."

The group looked at each other and realized it could end up being a very, very long night.

#

After confirming that the privacy cards didn't have to take place in the bathroom, Janet whispered her challenge in Sam's ear. Sam nodded and Janet leaned against the edge of the table as Sam got onto her knees in front of her. She lifted Janet's skirt and went down on her, taking her time. Janet made no attempt to keep quiet, gasping and moaning, pawing at herself as Sam licked her. Cameron, who had a view of Janet's back, stood up and leaned to one side to get a better view of what was happening. Teal'c and Daniel, meanwhile, with front row seats, leaned back and adjusted their underwear.

Jack tossed down his cards, leaned back, and pushed both hands into his hair. "You know what? I quit." He stood up, his chair scraping across the floor as he rounded the table and pulled Daniel to his feet. Daniel barely had time to react before he was kissed. Jack turned him around, pressed him against the table, and sank down in a mirror image of how Sam was positioned. Janet put an arm around Daniel's waist and smiled at him, her eyes half-open as she leaned in and kissed him. 

Jack yanked Daniel's jeans down and eyed his hard cock. "There's only so much teasing a man can take," he sighed. He wet his lips and then guided Daniel's cock into his mouth. Daniel moaned into Janet's mouth, and Janet curled her fingers in Sam's short blonde hair. Vala was breathing heavily as she watched the foursome taking place right in front of her. She was holding the deck in her hands, but she was frozen in the process of shuffling them.

"So... Mitchell. Muscles. Looks like it's just us for this round. Unless..."

Teal'c stood and pulled Vala to him. She yelped in surprise as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her. Cameron pressed against her from behind seconds later, his lips trailing over her neck and up to take a kiss from Teal'c when he broke away from Vala. Vala watched them kiss as she pressed her lips to Teal'c's jaw, her hands roaming over his backside as she let the men hold her up. Cameron was hard against her ass, and Teal'c seemed ready to split his trousers. 

"Samantha, we're going to take advantage of your couch..."

Janet cried out and then chuckled throatily. "She said okay..."

Teal'c picked up Vala and moved her to the couch. Cameron followed and, between them, they got Vala naked without much effort. Vala rolled onto her stomach, letting Cameron between her legs while she took Teal'c into her mouth. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and watched as Sam led Janet over to the furniture. Janet pushed Sam into the armchair then knelt to undo Sam's jeans and drag them down her legs. Jack and Daniel joined them moments later. Jack stepped behind Janet, positioning her so that her rear end was in the air. He flipped up her skirt, ran his hand over her curves, and then guided his cock to her sex. Janet moaned, and Sam arched up off the cushion in response.

Daniel knelt on the couch behind Cameron, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him softly. Vala held herself still as Daniel got into position, then gasped as Daniel's first thrust drove Cameron deeper into her. She moaned around Teal'c's cock, turning her head to slide her tongue along the underside until she could take his balls into her mouth. 

When Janet came, she eased out of the way and let Jack take her place between Sam's legs. Janet pressed herself into the chair next to Sam, holding her and whispering in her ear as Jack pushed inside of her. Vala couldn't hear what Janet was whispering, but she heard the desperate keening noises of Sam's response: "Uhn, yes... yes, God... you know it does. Fuck, Janet, yes. Don't tease me. Baby... y-yes."

Sam's voice became more desperate, the sound of her impending orgasm, pushing Vala into a competitive mood. She became desperate to get one of her boys off before Sam could finish Jack, so she moved her head back and suckled Teal'c's cock. He throbbed and cupped her head with both hands, thrusting forward moments before he came. Vala was struggling to swallow as much as she could when Jack grunted Sam's name and pressed tight against her.

Teal'c withdrew, moving to crouch next to the threesome in the armchair. He kissed Janet's feet, something Vala knew the doctor loved, and Vala looked over her shoulder to watch Daniel and Cameron work her together. She chuckled deep in her throat and pushed her arms out, hands flat against the side of the couch as she pressed her hips back against Cam's.

Judging by the sounds he made, Daniel came first. He was quickly followed by Cam, and Vala shivered as he filled her. She writhed like a content kitten, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she rocked her body forward until Cam's spent cock fell from her. She pressed her stomach to the couch and rolled onto her side, the boys holding each other on the far end of the couch.

Jack, sitting on the floor with Sam's legs draped over his shoulders, said, "So, Vala. Just out of curiosity... how does someone win that game of yours?"

Vala shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never finished a game."

Cam chuckled. "Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm perfectly fine with calling it a draw."

Sam, sleepy from her orgasm and stroking Janet's hair, said, "Yeah, and there's an advantage to none of us losing." She lifted her head and smiled, kissing Janet's forehead. "We all have a reason to declare a grudge match against the others."

Janet chuckled and rested her head against Sam's shoulder. She'd never been happier to lose in her life.


End file.
